


More Than a Pint, Less Than a Soul

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, Dragons, F/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: A young witch is somehow able to summon the great Peter Maximoff from the abyss! Interesting, very interesting.
Relationships: Jean Gray/Peter Maximoff
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	More Than a Pint, Less Than a Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



_ BAM _ !

Peter poofed into existence on the mortal realm at the  _ worst _ time. The WORST! He’d finally gotten the Sovereign to race him, and when he was about to win he was summoned! That chump of a demon lord probably knew it was going to happen so he could win by default.

Grumbling not-so-privately, he turned to the summoner to assess what he had to work with.

She was young. Not a wisened old witch at all, which was a surprise considering the power that needed to be evoked to bring him to the mortal realm. But powerful she was; it radiated off of her in red flames that were dying down to the mortal eyes but were still clearly visible to a demon’s sight. It matched her red hair well. She was also beautiful, which made it clear to him what his tithe should be.

But! Business first before he got ahead of himself.

“I am Maximoff!” he boomed in her face. He would rather  _ die _ than have a mortal find his True Name, which is why he went by a secondary name. “Why have you-”

“Peter,” she corrected. It sent a shiver through his form as the core of himself was named.

“Wh-what? Peter? Who’s Peter?” he ineffectually asked, thrown off by her nonchalance at saying his name. At her blank stare that said she  _ clearly _ didn’t buy it, he sighed. “Yes. Fine. You got me. I’m Peter.” Feeling a little more helpless than he’d hoped, he asked, exasperated, “What did you want? And how did you know my True Name?”

“I can read minds passively,” she said like it was a normal thing. She sounded so blase about it! Only the most powerful of witches could read minds like that!

Who  _ was _ this girl?

“I’m Jean. Jean Gray,” she replied to his unasked question, “and I need help.”

“With  _ what _ ? You seem pretty packed as it is!” Peter grumbled, crossing his legs as he floated in the air before her.

“That.” Jean pointed behind him. Unable to resist the obvious lure, he turned.

In the distance, a dragon seemed to be attacking a village. It was a very distinct dragon, one he recognized easily. It had been a while since he’d seen her! She was a goody two-shoes dragon, too, which meant the village had done something bad to catch her attention.

All the same, he felt a spike of annoyance. It’d be fun to catch up and all, but it wasn’t exactly fun to fight with a dragon all by himself.

“I’ll be helping,” she again corrected his thoughts.

“Could you stop doing that?”

She smirked. “No.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. Fine. He couldn’t turn her down because she knew his True Name, but he could still try and get payment from it. Putting on a smooth smirk of his own, he noted, “Since you can read my mind, you already know my payment plan.”

Jean turned slightly red, but replied, “I’ll agree to the terms.”

“Perfect!” Deciding to have a pre-payment before getting down to business, he twisted down and captured her lips with his.

Power surged through him as he tasted that fire that she exuded so hotly. His own aura burst out with the influx; any mortal in the vicinity would have had fits at the intoxicating mixture of demonic and arcane power.

Delicious. Absolutely delicious.

She pulled away and said, “No more until we stop the dragon.”

Peter sighed as he settled onto his feet. “Fine, fine. No more hanky-panky until we stop Kara.” He stretched out, his wings spreading and horns sparking with energy as he began drawing himself up for the upcoming fight. Toothy grin at the ready, he asked, “You ready?”

Jean nodded, eyes focused on the dragon.

“Good.” He floated lazily behind her as they began their march to the village.

So, he didn’t manage to get that race done with the Sovereign. That stunk. The only silver lining was encountering this strange mortal with crazy amounts of power. If he was lucky and careful, he could form a long-term pact with her. Draw up more of that font of power for his own purposes. Maybe even somehow claim her soul and all that it contained! The fun wouldn’t have to end then.

“I heard that.”

Dang it.


End file.
